cosmowandafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der böse Zwillingsbruder
Der böse Zwillingsbruder ist die 17. Episode der 3. Staffel und die 64. von Cosmo und Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen. Handlung Timmys Zimmer ist so unordentlich, dass seine Eltern es nicht einmal ansehen können. Er verbringt seine Zeit jedoch lieber im Kinn Crimson - Comic. Außerdem kann er sich sein Zimmer auch aufgeräumt wünschen. In der Wiederauflage aller veröffentlichten Kinn Crimson - Comics kämpft Timmy, als Cleft, gerade gegen die Eiserne Lunge. Natürlich ist Kinn Crimson an seiner Seite. Mit Hilfe von Cosmo und Wanda besiegen sie die Eiserne Lunge und noch viele andere Schurken. Kinn vermutet, dass sein böser Zwillingsbruder "Negativ Kinn" seine Finger im Spiel haben könnte. Als Kinn Crimson allein ist, wird er von seinem Erzfeind überrumpelt und dieser gibt sich nun als Kinn Crimson aus. Timmys Eltern rufen ihren Sohn. Darum wünscht er sich zurück in sein Zimmer. Da Negativ Kinn (als Kinn Crimson getarnt) direkt hinter Timmy steht, kommt auch er mit. Schnell lässt Timmy ihn in sein Baumhaus zaubern und will, dass seine Elfen ihm alles geben, was er will. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Timmys Eltern brechen gerade die Zimmertür ein. Sie wollen, dass er bis 9 Uhr am Abend sein Zimmer aufräumt, und gehen wieder. Plötzlich explodiert Timmys Baumhaus. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Kinn Crimson, Negativ Kinn ist, und seine Kameraden aus dem Comic geholt hat. Er hat vor, die Welt zu unterwerfen. Außerdem hat er sich noch gewünscht, dass er nicht wieder in den Comic gewünscht werden kann, dass er und seine Kameraden vor Zauberkraft geschützt seien und, dass Timmy sich sein Zimmer nicht aufgeräumt wünschen kann. Timmy findet das gemein und meint, dass ihn seine Eltern in der Luft zerreißen werden, und er hat schon eine tolle Idee. Er lässt seine Eltern wieder in Mighty Mom und Dyno Dad verwandeln. Jeff, der Schwätzer berichtet, dass Dimmsdale von Superschurken heimgesucht wird. Sofort eilen Timmys Eltern zur Rettung. Inzwischen hat Timmy sein Zimmer aufgeräumt, seine Eltern fliegen hindurch und es muss schon wieder gereinigt werden. Timmy will sich jedoch den Kampf ansehen. Seine Kameraden besiegen sie, aber für Negativ Kinn reicht es nicht. Er entzieht Mighty Mom und Dyno Dad die Superkräfte. Nun wünscht Timmy sich alle Kinn Crimsons zur Hilfe, vom 30er Jahre Kinn bis zum Millennium-Kinn! Zusammen besiegen sie Negativ Kinn, der sich, und seine Kameraden, wieder ins Comic-Heft zurückwünscht. Als Dank, räumen die Kinn Crimsons für Timmy sein Zimmer auf, und sagen, dass er sie jederzeit rufen kann, falls die Schurken einmal entwischen sollten. Timmys Eltern kommen ins Zimmer und sind erstaunt, wie sauber und ordentlich es ist. Charaktere / Sprecher Erster Auftritt * Eiserne Lunge * Negativ Kinn * Eisenknöchel * General vom Spezialkommando * Titan, der Riesenzehennagel * Spezialeinheit * 30er Jahre Kinn * 2. Weltkrieg-Sergeant Kinn * 50er Jahre Kinn * 60er Jahre Kinn * 70er Jahre Kinn * 80er Jahre Kinn * 90er Jahre Kinn * Millennium-Kinn Orte und Häuser * Erde ** Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika *** Dimmsdale **** Haus der Turners **** Timmys Baumhaus * Kinn Crimson-Comic Trivia und Fehler * Mighty Mom und Dyno Dad sind wieder zurück. * In Dimmsdale heißt eine Straße "Hartman" und eine "Marmel". Das sind Anspielungen auf den Erfinder und auf einen Autoren der Serie. * Timmy hatte sein Zimmer schon aufgeräumt, trotzdem putzen die Kinn Crimsons sein Zimmer nocheinmal. * Das ist die einzige Folge, in der Eisenknöchel und die Eiserne Lunge vorkommen. * Die Episode "Der große Super-Helden-Wunsch" ist eine Fortsetzung von dieser Folge. * Timmy hat sich den gegenwärtigen Kinn Crimson nicht herbeigewünscht, trotzdem ist er nach dem Kampf da. * Während sie Timmys Zimmer aufräumen, hat der 80er Jahre Kinn keine Füße. en:The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3 __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__